A Roll Of The Dice
by Akala
Summary: The story of Duke's childhood
1. Chapter 1

Akala: Ok I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH FOOLISH MORTALS! Err…wait….I am mortal!

Today's story will be about you, Duke.

Duke: -blink- Me? But you never write about me.

Akala: I know. But we should get on to the story, eh?

Joey: When will ya write about me?

Akala: -glomps Joey- Soon, Boo. Soon

Joey: Shouldn't have asked…

* * *

-A Roll of the Dice-

Chapter 1

"HELLO! YOU IN THERE! WAKE UP, YA KNUCKLEHEAD!"A boy's voice yelled in an annoyed tone.

"He never listens." The boy sighed, walking out of his little brother's bedroom.

In the small bed was the little brother. He was only _pretending_ not to hear his older brother screaming his head off at him. He peeked his head of medium-length, messy, ebony hair out from under the blanket covering him. He finally, after a bit, opened his forest-green eyes. He had to admit, he was a bit of a stubborn 9 year-old but he didn't really care.

He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and looked over at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

"13:27!(P.M.)"

He sputtered in astonishment. Though it was the weekend, he had _way_ overslept!

After getting dressed he went downstairs to the kitchen. There, tapping his foot, his arms crossed, was a boy about 19 years-old. He was pretty tall for his age. He had long ebony hair in a ponytail and green eyes as his little brother did.

"It's about time you woke up! I was ready to whack you over the head with one of my textbooks, Duke!"

"Sorry Janus…" Duke apologized.

"Yeah whatever. You should be sorry!" Janus snapped. He then saw his completely emotionally beaten brother and attempted to cheer him up.

"Ya know, maybe I should call you Duchess instead of Duke, Sleeping Beauty," Janus said in a joking manner.

Duke giggled at the 'joke,' which relived Janus. Janus mostly couldn't stand to see his little brother upset. Though it may seem that he was a jerk a lot of the time to Duke, that still didn't mean Janus didn't care about, or not want to look out for and protect Duke. His brother meant a whole lot to him.

"Well, we gotta go run some errands for dad ok?"

"We do?" Duke asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yup, we've got to go the the bank and buy a few money orders, eat something, and go to the grocery store." Janus explained, "Then we can do whatever the hell we want, k?"

"Cool! Lets go!" Duke said with a childish grin.

So the two brothers walked out the door of their fairly large house, Duke shyly following behind his brother like a little lost puppy. The Devlins definitely weren't poor, but not as rich as Gozaburo Kaiba. But they didn't want to be _that_ rich. They're too proud to wish to be so rich and famous. That's just a waste of time...

* * *

Akala: That was kinda weird, I hope you liked it though. I'll right more soon. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Roll Of The Dice Chapter 2 

The two brothers' first stop was the bank. Duke and Janus hopelessly stared at the long line…

"Damn," Janus sighed at looked down at Duke who returned the gaze, "Well…I'll wait in line, it shouldn't take too, too long. Just sit in one of the chairs, k bro?" Janus ruffled Dukes hair admiringly and walked over to stand in line.

Duke sighed, plopping down in a chair, pouting a bit. There was no doubt about it…he was bored to death. He stared around at the different people…he was about to fall asleep when-

"Hey! Uh-Duke!" A voice called.

Duke turned around to face a couple of boys Janus's age. One with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes, the other with spiked blonde hair and green eyes.

"Me?" Duke asked, surprised

"Yeah you. You wanna come outside and get some fresh air? We're friends of your brother Janus, so don't worry," the blonde one said.

"Um. I don't know if I'm allowed. Maybe I should ask…"

"We already asked, its fine! Come on, you don't want to stay in this boring old place do ya?" The dark haired boy bribed.

"No. I really don't. Ok, I guess I'll come with you," Duke said, getting up and following the boys out the door. He was nervous though…. Is this right? He followed the boys to an alley behind the bank.

"Hehe…Thanks kid. For following us that is! You little sucker!" Both of the teens laughed.

Now Duke was terrified. What now? Who were these guys? What would they do to him? The spiked blonde pulled out something that chilled Duke's blood…A knife. He pinned Duke against the cold brick wall and put it too his throat, teasing the shivering flesh. The dark brown haired teen spoke up

"Kid. In your house, there's a safe with a bunch of money in it,"

"A-a what?"

"A SAFE! HEAR ME? WHAT'S THE COMBONATION? TELL US NOW OR WE'LL KILL YOU!"

Duke was ice cold with fear…What Safe? He didn't know about a safe…Do they have a safe? He's never seen it!

"I've never seen it!"

"Last chance, kid. Tell us. NOW!"

"But I"

They nodded to eachother and the blonde raised the knife. He started to bring it down on Duke when—

CRASH

A beer bottle had smashed at the guy with the knife's foot. A shadow of another person had done it. The unflattering light of the alley revealed him to be Janus.

"Here, take this too, bastard!" He threw small metal objects that hit the blonde in one of his temples. A couple of metal dice to be exact. The teen dropped the knife and fell to his knees and clutched his head. It had hit him real hard.

"Hmph. Stupid as ever I see, huh Haiyaku? And Hiroku? You haven't changed a bit! You're still a money- scavenging coward, obviously. You want my money? That's just too damn bad now isn't it?" Janus smirked and swiftly punched the dark-haired boy, Hiroku in the gut, which brought him down to the ground. Janus grabbed Duke by the arm and ran to his car. They were going home.

Janus didn't talk to Duke at all on the car ride home. Duke couldn't really talk either…still in shock. He tried to speak up though.

"Ja"

"Don't talk to me right now!"

They had pulled into the driveway a few minutes later. After Janus parked, he and Duke went into the house…Duke knew he was screwed…There was no way out of this one…


End file.
